In general, pumps are known to include plungers which are driven by rotating cams. Such pumps may be used to feed internal combustion engines, in particular so-called common rails. In particular when such internal combustion engines are cut-off for example in a sailing mode of a vehicle, the plunger may be temporarily detached or uncoupled from the driving cam due to its inertia. This disadvantageously may impair plunger and/or cam. Accordingly, there is a need for improved operation and performance, in particular sustainability, of cam-driven pumps.